The Heathcliffe Murder
by The Viscount Vampyre
Summary: A young noble Lady enlists the help of The Queen's Guard Dog to investigate into the disappearance of her father. As ever Ciel revels in a challenge, but a simple case of a missing noble is never quite that simple, and as he begins his work he finds that maybe she's not telling the whole truth.
1. Chapter one - Another Morning

Chapter one – Another morning

Bluebirds chirped loudly outside Ciel's bedroom window. Outside in the hall the steady stride of approaching footsteps drew him from the warmth and comfort of deep sleep.

 _Is Sebastian late today?_ The little Earl thought,

 _It's unusual that I woke before him_.

Blinking rapidly Ciel's body slowly began to go through its process of awakening.

Pushing the covers away from his chest and raising a fist to his eye Ciel yawned, he stretched his back slightly as he rubbed grit from his long feminine lashes.

"Sebastian? What time is it?"

Raising both arms above his head he stretched again as he expectantly turned his gaze towards the door.

There was a slight knock before a voice called through the oak.

"My lord, are you awake?"

Removing his patch and rubbing the other eye now, Ciel felt overtaken by yet another yawn, and in the middle of shuddering from it and while in the action of rubbing his eye he involuntarily nodded in response before eventually finding his voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm up now." He eventually croaked out, his throat was quite dry, and though he had now thrown off the stronger rigours of sleep he determined that the voice calling through the door was not one he typically heard in the mornings, but he couldn't yet place who it was. Furrowing his brow Ciel eventually called out.

"Who is that? Is that you Sebastian?"

His hand instantly made its way under the covers and towards the spot where Ciel kept a pistol, he eyed the door with increasing suspicion as it unlocked and the owner of the voice entered into view.

Tanaka moved through the doorway and smiled slightly as he pushed along the small serving cart. Upon which was an assortment of biscuits and a blue tea set.

"Pardon me my lord, but if you recall you had sent Sebastian into London last night on the train."

Having his memory jogged and upon seeing Tanaka, Ciel nodded in agreement and loosened his grip on the concealed weapon, "oh, of course." Quickly inventing a reason for his forgetfulness he continued with an innocent throwaway. Though it would hardly matter, what would Ciel owe Tanaka, or any servant for that matter, in way of an excuse.

"I was so tired last night I must have forgotten."

Unexpectedly Tanaka made a remark which encroached upon excessive familiarity, something that Ciel barely tolerated even in Sebastian.

"You were up rather late entertaining my lord."

Making his way towards the window Tanaka began drawing the heavy curtains open flooding the room in bright morning light, and bluebirds were now much easier to hear.

Turning back towards his squinting master, Tanaka made for the serving cart and began pouring tea. Though slightly blinded by the light, Ciel fought through the spots in his eyes and threw off the sheets before sliding himself towards the side of the bed. Turning his attention towards Tanaka's meticulous movements in serving, the little Earl spoke with an uncharacteristic level of haste, and caught the butler in mid pour.

"No milk this morning" Ciel announced, without losing a beat Tanaka ignored the small pitcher of milk he was about to add to the cup. Removing the spoon from the saucer, and placing it on the tray Tanaka raised the full cup and saucer and extended them towards their owner. Speaking in his usual, soothing, manner the old butler punctuated the action.

"Here you are my lord."

Gracefully accepting the saucer Ciel inhaled some of the steam rising from the cup before smiling and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"As Sebastian is away I shall take the liberty of assisting you in dressing this morning my lord, and to that end I must ask what your lordship would prefer to wear?"

Making his way towards Ciel's massive wardrobe, Tanaka opened the ornate mahogany doors and began selecting fresh underclothes and socks, giving Ciel time to think. After a few sips, he spoke.

"What do I have scheduled?"

Placing the selection on the edge of the bed Tanaka spoke quickly without having to think, as one would expect of a butler of his tenure. "There's a meeting with a solicitor from Funtom at eleven o'clock, and then Lady Elizabeth will be joining us for luncheon and shall be staying with us for the remainder of the afternoon, it's my understanding that she will be leaving before evening in order to attend a gala with some of her friends from York."

Ciel nodded again upon reaffirming his assumptions.

Tanaka continued as he searched the drawers for Ciel's garters,

"In light of last night's festivities a light day to recuperate would be most appropriate; one wouldn't want to overexert one's self." Tanaka turned towards his master and smiled slightly. Ciel smirked at the recognition,

"Indeed." Finishing his tea Ciel sighed and feigned frustration, "As for the clothes I don't know what to choose, Sebastian always picks for me."

He placed the empty teacup and saucer on the end table while Tanaka turned and quickly assembled something suitable for the little lord to wear. It had been quite a long time since Tanaka had assisted Ciel as valet and he couldn't help but remark at how much different his young master was when compared to a few, short years ago.

Ciel's nearly flawless porcelain skin had been marred in several places from his captivity and Tanaka took extra care to not allow his lord to see his eyes looking over the scars on his back, or the unsightly brand, which despite the passing years, had yet to show any sign or intention to fade. Tanaka shuddered as he began to think, _what horrors this poor boy was subjected to?_

Ciel must have caught sight of Tanaka's gaze because his eye stared intently at the butler, and his top lip curled ever so slightly, a famous telltale indication of Ciel's displeasure at something.

After knotting Ciel's tie Tanaka was about to straighten and wipe any ruffles or wrinkles away when Ciel broke the growing awkward silence,

"I can manage."

Tanaka knew from the tone and the abruptness of his voice that Ciel had indeed seen Tanaka's show of concern and was not going to be in a pleasurable mood for the foreseeable future. Tanaka briefly entertained the thought of apologizing but resolved that it would only further exacerbate the issue.

"Before I see to your breakfast is there anything else you would ask of me my lord?"

Ciel sat himself on the edge of the bed and adjusted his cuffs, gracefully spidering his thin fingers with a determined look upon his brow.

He deigned it unnecessary to vocalize a response but instead offered a slight huff. Tanaka bowed and ushered the morning tea tray with him as he exited the room.

Standing up quickly Ciel closed his eyes tight and breathed in deeply, steading himself and making ready for another day.

Meanwhile, somewhere between London and the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian was traveling back towards his master as instructed, but with a curious companion in tow.


	2. Chapter two - Sebastian's Return

Chapter two – Sebastian's return

Steam and smoke bellowed upwards from the cooling engine of the train. Straightening his tie the noble butler Sebastian stepped through the doorway of the passenger carriage and landed solidly onto the stone platform.

Turning back towards the train car he extended his hand to assist a young lady out of the car. Lifting her skirt with one hand she took Sebastian's in her other.

Upon landing on solid earth the young lady let go of her skirt and brought her hand towards her mouth, as she did so her grip of Sebastian's hand waned and the butler raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Are you quite alright Miss?"

The lady adjusted her hat and swallowed her obvious discomfort. She nodded before leveling her eyes at the butler.

"Yes, motion sickness you see. It is always at its worst when I get in and out of carriages, or on and off of horses."

She offered an assuring laugh to add credence to familiarity of the sudden malady and though it would have worked on most any other man; Sebastian was not one so easily fooled and was keenly aware of her true condition since the moment he had met her acquaintance in London the previous evening.

"That seems a most inconvenient condition, if I may say."

She smiled awkwardly, as she agreed. "It is, truly. Though I am quite recovered,"

Sebastian and the young miss began walking down the platform towards the waiting line of coaches and open top carriages before she continued, "Shall we make for the estate?"

Opening his mouth to respond Sebastian was cut off by a high pitched loud yell.

"Sebastian! Over 'ere!"

Nearly every head at the station turned towards the young man who had yelled and was now frantically waving his arms above his head.

The young miss brought her hand to cover her mouth and became struck with genuine laughter.

Turning his attention towards the colourful chap who had called his name he saw Finnian standing on the Phantomhive carriage. As he returned a slight wave Sebastian remarked that Finny's smile had always struck him as being too earnest.

Finnian laughed heartily as he jumped from the driver's seat and moved through the horses to make his way towards his waiting passengers.

"How was the train Sebastian?" He spoke in his characteristically oblivious manner. Sebastian gave a displeased huff.

"Lady Heathcliffe, this is our head gardener and groundskeeper of the Phantomhive estate, Finnian."

The young lady nodded and extended her hand towards Finny.

"How do you do Finnian?" She said earnestly, curiously taken by the handsome young man.

Finnian regarded her extended gloved hand with a large degree of discomfort; one this was the first time a Lady, and a noble lady at that, had extended her hand to him and two he grew worried at the expectation of what he had to do next.

His eyes grew wide as beads of sweat were forming on the back of his neck under his straw hat.

 _I… I'll crush her hand! I-I'm sure of it!_ He thought.

To Lady Heathcliffe she began holding back an involuntary giggle at the comical expression before her.

"I… uh..." Finny began before Sebastian interrupted.

"Finnian's hands are at present quite dirty I should expect, you wouldn't want your white silk to be soiled would you my lady?"

Finny breathed a sigh of relief at his rescue, and Lady Heathcliffe reluctantly withdrew her hand in such a way so as to avoid any appearance of awkwardness to an onlooker. She looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"Quite, I do thank you Mr. Michaelis. And I must apologise to you Finnian, I hate to have made such an imposition on you."

She laughed to alleviate the mood.

Finny rubbed the back of his head as he laughed as well, relief flooding his chest. Regaining himself now he looked towards Sebastian and the Lady's feet for any luggage he might carry for them before remarking with surprise.

"No bags Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"We do not, now can we make it to the estate as quickly as possible?"

Finny nodded and vocalized his affirmation, "Mhmm, right!" before withdrawing back to the driver's seat. Turning back towards his passenger, he spoke.

"Shall I assist you into the carriage my Lady?"

As her eyes followed Finny, Lady Heathcliffe seemed to have ignored Sebastian's words. Leaning towards her shoulder Sebastian spoke again, "My Lady?"

"Is he an Irishman?" she said suddenly.

"Finnian, Uh," Sebastian had to admit he was taken aback by the question, "I can't say I know his background enough." he lied.

After Sebastian spoke the Lady nodded positively before answering his earlier question, doing so without missing a beat.

"I'm quite well now; I expect I can manage the carriage on my own."

Sebastian nodded, "Very good my Lady."

The odd couple then made their way from the platform towards the waiting carriage and entered on either side of the passenger's cabin. From the station it was a conveniently short trip to reach the estate, of which Sebastian was always thankful when he had to move as if he were human.

When obligated to fulfill the role of a mortal being it always jarred Sebastian at how few things he was permitted to do; cooking, cleaning, even traveling was made all the more tedious and annoying by the added stress of having to appear 'normal' before an almost ever present audience.

 _Though in the grand scheme, it's not too much of an imposition on my time_. He thought whilst he took his seat opposite Lady Heathcliffe.

"All in and settled?" Finnian asked through the small window in the roof of the carriage, Sebastian looked towards the young miss before answering. She nodded and Sebastian replied,

"We are. Now make it to the estate hastily, but do try to avoid the larger lumps in the road."

Finny nodded before shutting the window pane and setting them on their way, the horses whinnied and began their clopping down the lane.

Sebastian offered an assuring smile, "Finny is very good with animals; the horses respond quite well to his piloting. We'll arrive shortly."

Lady Heathcliffe brought a fan out from her handbag and eagerly began fanning her neck as she took several deep breaths.

"That is well. I shan't be comfortable inside a carriage for much longer."

Sebastian nodded and opened both side windows, a welcomed breeze soon passed through the stuffy cabin and one could hear the shouts of labourers working in the nearby barley fields.

"Oh, heavens that is delightful… Thank you sir." Ceasing her fanning Lady Heathcliffe allowed herself a slight breech in etiquette and leaned backwards allowing her back to enjoy the soft cushion of the seat.

"I must remark to your master that you have been the absolute pinnacle of a conscientious servant"

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand across his chest, "Please you're too kind. I am simply, one hell of a butler."

* * *

After his breakfast Ciel made his way to the drawing room to await the arrival of both Sebastian and the representative from Funtom.

Which would be first however gave him a slight case of unease, the meeting with the solicitor was of course a trifle, something that wasn't exactly a pressing engagement, but the arrival of Sebastian was much more important. There was the secret guest accompanying him, one whom demanded to meet Ciel in person, who had information for him pertaining to the recent disappearance of a prominent Lord.

Who this person was of course would be a secret even to Ciel, until they arrived alongside Sebastian their identity could be anyone.

This was all to say that Ciel was mulling over and fretting at this case of terrible timing, as Elizabeth had been invited to luncheon and there was definitely no time to write her a valid, or believable, excuse. He felt entirely on the left foot without his butler to assure and to alleviate.

Though with Sebastian in Ciel's service he doubted that there was going to be much of an issue with the timing, but even with the unlikeliness of failure Ciel did not like uncertainty anywhere close where Lizzy was involved.

As he sat and lounged in his favourite chair Ciel lost himself into thinking, options, and inventing different possible scenarios before eventually making his decision.

Grabbing hold of the nearby servant bell rope he rang for Tanaka.

It was less than two minutes before there was a knock at the door and the aged butler appeared.

"My lord you rang?"

Nodding Ciel then spoke, "I did." He took a breath before continuing, "When the Funtom representative arrives can you take care of the particulars? I'm sure the green sitting room will suit to meet with him. Make the pertinent excuses for me."

"It is not your intention to receive him then?"

A curt "No." was all Ciel had left to say. His lazy and disinterested gaze indicated that he had nothing else to ask of Tanaka, and therefore defeated the necessity for the elder butler to enquire.

"Very good sir." Tanaka nodded and bowed before exiting the room.

On the side table adjacent to Ciel's chair was his chess set, the pieces all aligned and waiting for a game to begin. Out of habit, and to a lesser degree, boredom, Ciel took up a piece from the side facing him; it was the black knight. A slight smirk began to form in the corner of Ciel's mouth.

 _Sebastian._

A peculiar feeling came over Ciel, as his servant's name ran through his mind. Looking upwards from the board and towards the great bay window of the drawing room Ciel was surprised to see two carriages making their way down the lane of the estate's grounds. The front carriage was being driven by Finny, and the other by a local man whom the solicitor must have hired at the train station.

Hastily Ciel replaced the piece on the edge of the board and stood from his chair before making his way closer towards the window.

"Speak of the devil…" he thought aloud.

"Though I suppose think of the devil is more accurate…" He continued to himself.

 _What are the odds that they were all on the same train?_ He thought. _Regardless, I am quite eager to see just who this secret guest is._

From where he stood he had a wide view of the front courtyard and watched as Tanaka made his way from the front staircase across the gravel towards the slowing carriages. Finny began waving as soon as he saw Tanaka appear; Ciel imagined that he also began yelling hello to him as well.

Out of the first carriage exited the familiar, tall and handsome frame of Sebastian, clad in his ebony tailcoat. He was accompanied by a figure that Ciel most certainly did not expect. At first his mind wanted to exclaim 'Lizzy' but his reason quickly dismissed such a possibility.

Though the young lady certainly did bear a close resemblance to Elizabeth in terms of her complexion, hair colour, and similarity of hair style; her height, size, and unique poise most certainly distinguished her as a separate person. This is to say nothing of the colour of her attire.

While she carried herself and appeared to an onlooker as a quintessential member of the fairer side of the aristocracy, the colour of her frock, hat, and travelling coat were peculiarly plain in Ciel's opinion. An indicator, to him at least, that she dressed so as to appear inconspicuous on both short notice, and without a professional's advice. To anyone who may have been looking for her, it was her obvious desire to not be noticed which quickly made Ciel take notice.

Tanaka had made his way to stand closer to the solicitor's carriage, speaking to the local man who was driving, giving him permission and instruction no doubt, to park the carriage at the side of the manor, near the stables and the servant's entrance.

The young lawyer who exited the cabin looked eagerly at Tanaka and removed his hat before closing the distance between them as he spoke.

By this time Sebastian had made his way alongside the young lady to begin ascending the front stairs.

Turning away from the window and back towards the room Ciel walked across the parquet floor to resume his place in his chair. He eyed the doors to the drawing room intently, waiting impatiently for his lady guest and faithful butler.

The ticking of the clock on the wall opposite him gave Ciel's already thin patience extra testing, as he began switching his eye from staring the clock down to observing the white ornate doorway.

The ticking grew in intensity yet further in pace as the seconds drew ever more painfully on, till finally Ciel received reprieve when there was a strong knock upon the wood. Taking a breath he switched strides and took on his 'mature' voice, invoking, as best he could remember, the professionalism and command of his father.

"Yes, come in." he managed to call out confidently.

The doors opened gracefully and Sebastian presented himself through the threshold to announce the entrance of Ciel's new guest.

"I present the daughter of the right honourable Baron Heathcliffe of Dorset, my lord."

Upon bowing his head Sebastian stepped to the side and the young lady entered, she was quite beautiful and her hair was even more like Elizabeth's then Ciel previously thought. After taking a few steps past Sebastian into the room, the young Miss Heathcliffe dispelled any comparison to Elizabeth by curtsying to her noble superior before offering her hand.

Ciel stood up from his seat and softly took her hand into his; he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles before bowing his head at the neck in response and acknowledgement of her curtsy.

"I am absolutely pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Heathcliffe." He said, turning his youthful charm as high as he could before it became comedic.

She smiled as she reciprocated the pleasantry, "As am I, lord Phantomhive."

Looking upwards in order to match her gaze an unfortunate fact dawned on Ciel. Standing at the average height of a young woman, Miss Heathcliffe was several inches taller than Ciel, and his previous attempt to assert a confident command of the room was, in him at least, rebuffed.

As if he could read his thoughts Sebastian stifled a smile. The whole situation was not helped by Miss Heathcliffe's exclamation.

"My lord, forgive me but… You're so much smaller than I expected!"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as he struggled to find his voice, he was so surprised that he slightly staggered a half step backwards.

"I… I regret disappointing you." He said, struggling to hold back his anger and maintain decorum.

Sensing she had quite plainly agitated a sore point the young lady immediately set herself to salvaging her blunder.

"T-that is to say, I. well… from what I have heard of your reputation, I- expected someone, tall- older! I said older!"

Sebastian audibly laughed and immediately brought his hands to cover his mouth.

For a split second master and servant locked gazes and the intense glare in Ciel's eye caused Sebastian to immediately swallow his laughter and recompose himself.

Regaining his role as a host Ciel spoke in his practiced tone cultivated to diffuse such tensions as this, "That issue aside, do please sit down my lady."

Extending his hand, palm upwards, towards a couch Miss Heathcliffe daintily adjusted the frills of her skirt before sitting down. After she had made herself comfortable Ciel spoke again.

"Sebastian would you serve us some tea?"

Sebastian bowed his head and spoke, "Certainly sir."

Turning back towards the young lady in front of him Ciel continued,

"Or perhaps you would prefer something else? I am sure you are famished from your journey."

"Please, you are too kind my lord."

"Sebastian can assemble most anything I assure you. In any case you will join us for luncheon I'm sure?"

Taken aback Miss Heathcliff struggled to respond,

"I would not wish to impose my lord!"

"Nonsense. Sebastian, inform Baldroy to prepare enough for another guest"

Sebastian bowed his head again and echoed his previous statement, "Very good sir."

* * *

Meanwhile a slight cloud of black smoke was rising from the kitchen.

"You're burning those!" Snake announced, punctuating the exclamation by indicating which of his companions had hissed the remark, "Says Gothe".

Baldroy wiped the sweat from his brow and attempted to move the side of cod which had begun to fuse itself to the bottom of the cast iron pan.

"Oi! That's enough out of you! D'you and those vile creatures wanna try cooking?!"

"It's not as if we'd do a worse job. … Says Oscar…"

Turning from the stove Baldroy raised his spatula and angrily pointed at Snake.

"And stop doing that! Snakes can't bloody talk!"

Snake furrowed his brow and his companions adorning his shoulders began hissing at Baldroy.

"We most certainly can! … Says Wordsworth…"

Upon opening the kitchen door Sebastian audibly sighed and brought his palm to his face.

"Why must I always pull you two away from each other's throats… Baldroy have you burned yet another side of fish?"

Baldroy began struggling to find his words, "Uh, heh, well I was tryin' to just sear it ya see."

Sebastian began walking towards the stove, shaking his head and removing his tailcoat.

"Did you even remove the scales as I had indicated in my note?"

Bard became more flustered and dropped the spatula before stepping away from the stove.

"Naturally, I leave for one evening and things fall to pieces…"

After unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his shirt sleeves, Sebastian took up Bard's previous position and began his attempt to salvage the entrée of the luncheon. Behind him Snake and his pets began hissing and giggling in laughter at Baldroy's expense.

"Hey that's enough out'ah you!" Bard roared in response, cigarette smoke circling his head.

Without averting his eyes from the pan Sebastian called towards Snake, "As the Phantomhive footman I should expect you, Snake, to offer our Lord and his guests ample refreshment as I do battle with this…" Huffing in frustration "…monstrosity."

Snake nodded and located the kettle on the counter adjacent the steel kitchen washbasin. After filling the large copper kettle he apprehensively stepped beside Sebastian and placed the heavy, slushing, orange container on the long black stovetop.

Nodding in approval Sebastian watched out of the corner of his eyes as Snake began going about the kitchen doing his best to remember where the tea tins were kept and which set of china was appropriate. Without error Snake appeared to have remembered everything that Sebastian had taught him after they had returned from their recent, ill-fated, ocean trip.

"Baldroy how is it that after two months of service here Snake knows the layout of _your_ kitchen better than you?"

Bard became even more flustered and his cigarette dropped from his lips as he began his response.

"HEY!"

Before continuing Sebastian raised a hand and cut him off, "That was a rhetorical tease, it requires no response Bard."

Furrowing his brow and crossing his arms Baldroy started pouting like a scolded child.

"Come here Baldroy, I believe I've repaired the worst of the cod."

Peering over Sebastian's shoulder Bard's jaw dropped as he saw what became of his previously charred side of fish.

"W-what? How'd ya bloody do that Sebastian!?"

The side of meat in the pan had been inexplicably transformed from a charred, dried out, husk, into a tantalizingly appealing cut of quality meat.

Turning to face Bard, Sebastian punctuated the action with an eerily calm smile.

"If I couldn't salvage a side of cod and rescue a simple luncheon, well… What kind of butler would I be?"


	3. Chapter three - An Odd Luncheon

Chapter three – An Odd Luncheon

After sipping her tea gingerly Lady Heathcliffe returned the cup and saucer from her lap to the end table beside her chair. Unease was painted across her face prior to speaking.

"Before I begin my lord, I must explain a concern I have with regards to propriety."

Ciel's eyebrow rose as he looked up from his tea.

"Oh?"

Lady Heathcliffe nodded, "Yes, it is just that, what I have to say regarding the events leading up to my father's disappearance are…"

She paused, and averted her gaze. Lowering her voice she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Matters of confidence…"

Ciel nodded politely and looked upwards towards Snake standing quietly to the side of the doorway. But before he could give a signal the lady continued.

"Yet my lord, as we are both unmarried it would be most risqué should we continue unchaperoned for too long."

Ciel, smiled slightly.

"Lady Heathcliffe, my fiancé will be joining us shortly for lunch and I can assure you that each of my servants is of the upmost character."

"Oh! Goodness my lord, I! How silly of me, I did not wish to accuse your man of being low in character."

Rather flustered she turned towards Snake and was immediately forthcoming with apology,

"My good sir, I do so apologize! I meant no insult to you, especially because of your affliction!"

Snake's face did well at making no indication of irking, but his eyes revealed his hurt quite plainly.

While the other staff, Ciel, and even Lady Elizabeth, had become very kind towards Snake it always seemed to be his misfortune that one guest or another would remind him, unduly, of his 'affliction'.

Irritated the footman's thoughts immediately started up, 'why can't they see I'm no bloody different than they? I don't have an affliction, and I don't need to be professed to like a leper!'

As if he could read Snake's thoughts, Ciel interrupted the lady.

"Please, it is quite alright."

Turning from Snake back towards her host the young noblewoman gave an expression which made obvious her lack of ability in controlling her speech.

"Snake, might you send for Sebastian?"

The footman bowed his head and left the room quietly.

"Sebastian is my most trusted confidant and he is integral to my work. Above all he may be trusted."

The lady seemed to become a little more at ease, though she was no less flustered from her having put the Phantomhive footman on the spot.

As soon as she looked back upwards the handsome butler had entered the room,

"You sent for me my lord? If this regards the meal I-"

Ciel raised his hand and shook his head indicating quickly that this didn't.

Sebastian switched tact and nodded, he raised an eyebrow quizzically as he spoke.

"Then how may I be of service?"

Ciel moved his head to the side and his hair moved slightly, he slyly smiled and replied.

"The young lady was just about to begin revealing the events immediately preceding her father's disappearance."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he immediately perked with interest. He quietly announced his surprise with a barely audible "Oh?"

Ciel turned from his butler and silently agreed, 'Indeed'.

Beckoning with his hand he waved Lady Heathcliffe on, "Please, my lady, continue."

She took a deep breath and paused. The clock on the wall quietly clicked along for a few seconds before she finally began her tale.

"It was just a few days ago…"

-1-

'In London, we were at the city house; he, Father, had some business in the city… He had to meet with someone at his club I believe'

'What was the meeting for, do you know?' Ciel inquired.

Lady Heathcliffe nodded, 'Father was picking something up from him… A gift? No, no… it was a package though I do know that.'

'From the way Father was acting I,' she pursed her lips and her eyes took on a pained expression. 'At first I thought, rather selfishly, that it was a gift for me…'

'The whole production, the way Father was acting, at first I thought he was being overly secretive on purpose, you know?'

She rubbed her eye with a thin finger, and continued, 'Like it was a play or a story in 'Punch'; the act of being clandestine for the sake of it just to build anticipation.'

Ciel nodded and leaned back in his chair, wheels turning quickly in his head as he began to theorise already.

'Who was it he was meeting? Do you recall?'

Here the Lady seemed uncomfortable as she began to respond, her hands now stationary over top of one another in her lap.

'It was a Mister Massey, or a Master Mercer, I can't recall… It seems so trivial, I had heard the name a number of times before but now of course I can't recall!'

'For certain at least…'

She looked towards the carpet underneath their sitting area and traced some of the design with her eyes before shamefully speaking,

'I've even met the man a few times…'

Ciel and Sebastian nodded and the young Lord perked back up in his chair, 'What did he look like?'

The Lady paused, 'He wasn't English that was for certain… He seemed… foreign but… He didn't at the same time? It was most odd now that I think of it.'

She looked downwards as she shifted her hands, 'The whole ordeal is queer to be quite frank…'

She took a breath and looked back up towards her host, 'Anyway… he was large, young, closely shaven, and he smelt clean… He wore very smart clothes on each occasion I met him. Well spoken…'

She closed her eyes as she began to picture him as best she could.

'His hair was greying… Though he couldn't have been older than your butler my Lord…'

Ciel and Sebastian shared a knowing look between the two at the joke.

'He could have been continental, but he didn't have an accent I could place and he didn't speak any other language…'

Ciel furrowed his brow, and the Lady explained,

'At first I thought he was Dutch! My governess was from the Netherlands, my whole childhood, and for whatever reason I felt inclined to greet him in Dutch the first time I met him.'

'He looked at me coldly, which I thought was rude and then responded in English…'

'Father was embarrassed at the time as you could imagine, but…'

She trailed off, 'He was remarkably fit I know that, at least he looked like it… In all honesty I thought he was a new foreman or employee of my Father's when I first met him, despite his dress, but then when Father introduced he and I he made it out like they were…'

'Friends?' Ciel injected.

The lady shook her head, 'No… colleagues.'

Sebastian raised his head and looked down his nose while he too thought about the possibilities of the unfolding story.

'They worked together?' Ciel asked.

Lady Heathcliffe looked at her host and pursed her lips again,

'Do you know it what capacity?' He continued.

She shook her head, 'Not at all my lord…'

Ciel furrowed his brow and brought his hand to his mouth, rubbing his lips with the ridge of a knuckle as he thought.

'So that day he left the city house, he went down to the club,'

She looked to Sebastian as she continued, 'he walked there, since it's just a short stride away Father would often walk there, and then take the club carriage back home.'

'I thought nothing odd about this as you can imagine, since it was typical of him. I was with the housemaid at the time… she's teaching me to play cards actually…'

The young Lady held a hand to her mouth as she stifled a momentary laugh of embarrassment.

'It's scandalous I know! Women playing cards… but I saw her in a game with some of the other staff one night and from what I discerned she seemed rather good… So I've since implored her to teach me.'

Ciel nodded at the secret but wordlessly allowed her to continue.

'We were playing together when all of a sudden our footman announced that dinner was to be soon. We had ended up playing for several hours and yet Father hadn't returned.'

'I was as distraught as you can imagine that… well I didn't know what to do other than go out to the street and look for him.'

'My housemaid came with me, as it was getting late and she believed that no Lady ought to be out alone in the evening. No matter how virtuous her intent…'

'So the two of us went down the street to the club, I've seen it before having dropped Father off there in the carriage a number of times previously… But here's where it takes a turn and… well, I became most unsettled…'

'I bid my housemaid wait outside as I entered the establishment alone.'

'I knew the rules, women were not allowed membership or general entry to the building, but Father had always told me, if there was an emergency in London and we were separated, his club would look after me and provide assistance if I ever needed it…'

Ciel nodded, 'I should expect most gentlemen's clubs would jump at the chance to assist a young Lady such as you.'

Smiling Lady Heathcliffe agreed, but quickly her expression changed.

'But my Lord… as I said here's where it takes a turn…'

Sebastian leaned in slightly, bending at the waist as her voice quieted.

'When I spoke with the gentleman at the front and I explained who I was and who I was looking for… He told me.'

She paused and shook her head in disbelief, 'He told me that my Father hadn't been to the club in almost two months…'

Ciel furrowed his brow and brought up a leg as he crossed and adjusted how he was sitting.

'Strange…'

The Lady agreed, 'Strange indeed sir!'

'So I left, perturbed and beginning to grow scared.'

'My housemaid was waiting for me and I told her that we were going to search the streets for him, block by block…'

Ciel's face changed, he was impressed at the young Lady's courage.

'The two of you searched alone, in the dark?'

She nodded and her eyes crinkled in the corners as she held back emotion.

Ciel's curiosity got the better of him and he had to speak, lest her emotion escalate. '…for how long?'

She sobbed slightly, 'Hours… we went street by street… Into alleys…'

'I kept having visions that I would find him, attacked… or savaged by ruffians…'

She wiped her eyes, 'but I didn't stop…'

'I wasn't about to give up…'

Sebastian moved a strand of hair from his vision and continued to watch the young Lady.

'We enlisted a Constable to help us… I described what he looked like and the officer was so kind… He stayed with us, asking locals if they had seen my James…'

'Hours the three of us searched… Calling his name… looking down corners, into alleys… We even tried talking to shopkeepers along the street, but they were all closing as you can appreciate and if they hadn't yet closed the workers explained that they hadn't seen him before…'

She stifled another sob as a tear fell down her red cheek.

'Eventually one of the men on the street the officer asked did say that he had seen my Father… or at least someone wearing his clothes…'

'So I was hopeful… The man was seen entering a public house near the end of Hallam-Strand. By now I was deeply concerned… What could my Father possibly be doing that far from the city house? And more than that! What was he doing at such a… a…'

She stopped, looking down she quietly collected herself, and she was almost whispering now, '…such a low class place.'

Sebastian nodded, 'Hallam-Strand is a rather, questionable, area to say the least.'

She looked away from Ciel to the tall butler, 'Oh you know it?'

'I know of it…' he clarified.

Ciel agreed and he explained, hoping to quickly put his guest at ease, 'We make it our business to know of as many places as we can in the course of our investigations.'

She nodded, 'Of course…'

'You didn't go to the pub then, did you?'

Lady Heathcliffe nodded, 'Damn what others thought… My housemaid pleaded with me not to go, but she couldn't stop me, I said.'

Ciel's eyebrow arched.

'The officer was all one could have hoped for in a gentleman though… He said that he'd go with me if I wanted to check the place.'

'So he led us there, and I swear I shan't forget the smell or the sight of that place till the day I die…'

'It reeked of rotten fruit, and… and stale sickness. Ale and wine burned the nostrils and the whole building was filled with a cloud of smoke.'

'I covered my mouth with my dress and followed the officer closely through the crowded mass of people within.'

'I held my housemaid's hand the whole time.'

'The officer reached the bar and spoke with the barmaid, and then he waved me over to talk with her. She told me that my Father had indeed come into the building earlier that day.'

'At first I was relieved… I didn't care that he lied about where he was going, I was just relieved that someone had seen him…'

The young lady tilted her head as she carefully recalled the next details.

'This is important… because I don't want to forget it… and I don't want to tell it wrong.'

Ciel uncrossed his leg and shimmied closer in his chair, 'Take your time, please.'

Nodding she took a slow breath and continued.

'She told me that he had met a man there… and before he arrived my Father had told her that should I come to the bar to give me this.'

Lady Heathcliffe reached a hand into the collar of her blouse to pull out a thick, darkly coloured, iron pendant.

She unclipped the chain and removed it from her neck, holding it out towards Sebastian she continued speaking as he tentatively picked it up.

'She told me that he had said I was to; 'wear this until you meet dog…' she paused and closed her eyes tightly, 'No, it was…'

She shook her head and quietly snapped her finger… 'Wear this until you meet _the_ dog or _the_ spider…'

She nodded again, and repeated herself, 'the dog or the spider! Yes… that's it!'

Her eyes opened and Ciel was staring intensely at her with his eye.

'That was it?'

'Yes actually… It was so unbelievably strange I couldn't help but remember it… After that I asked if my Father had left with the man and she said that he hadn't… In fact she told me that she didn't see him leave at all.'

Ciel looked at his butler and then at the pendant he was now holding in his white, gloved, hands.

'It was very busy so I could understand if she didn't see him leave but… After that the officer announced to the patrons we were looking for him and he asked them for their help.'

'I implored them and I even offered a reward, all the money I had on me; ten pounds if they could help.'

'That's a hefty sum to be offering in that place.' Ciel said.

She agreed, 'I know but I just wanted to leave and find my father…'

'Any kind of a lead, or help was better than nothing…'

Ciel leaned in and moved his hand forwards as he spoke, 'Did you have any takers? I'd wager that there must have been a line of people for ten pounds… Even if they didn't have what you sought.'

Lady Heathcliffe shook her head, 'That's the thing my Lord, I didn't… not a soul moved, I explained who I was looking for, I pleaded, but no one wanted to help at all…'

Ciel looked to Sebastian and the butler was deep in thought, eyes transfixed on the pendant he was holding.

-2-

Before Ciel could say anything further there was a knock at the door and Snake entered to announce; "My Lord, Lady Midford has arrived…"

Sebastian finally came to, Snake's entrance to the room broke his transfixed gaze from the pendant, and he looked first at Snake and then to Ciel.

"Oh…" Ciel exclaimed, "How long until Baldroy is finished?"

Snake's mouth contorted as he tried to hid a smile, "Gothe thinks that he's going to be a little longer before it's ready to be served."

Ciel cringed and shut his eye, before begrudgingly nodding and making a 'mhmm' in response.

He waited, thinking.

'Should I have Lizzy come in now? How close is Lady Heathcliffe to finishing?' he thought. 'Oh bloody hell…'

Caving in Ciel finally spoke, "Show Elizabeth in Snake…"

Turning to his guest Ciel continued, "I apologise in advance my Lady, but perhaps you'll be able to explain what remains of your story in the third person?"

Lady Heathcliffe furrowed her brow.

Ciel elaborated, "I mean… In such a way that Elizabeth wouldn't believe that it was you in the story."

He waited a moment and the Lady quickly agreed, "Oh yes… I suppose I could do that…"

She nodded, "The parts I was… concerned about are already finished."

Looking to Sebastian Ciel revealed a face of doubt, 'What was it she was concerned about before with regards to propriety? It didn't seem like anything of what she said was that great to be concerned about…'

Sebastian had a look in his eye as if he knew exactly what Ciel was contemplating; surely the butler had had a similar thought earlier.

After changing her travel boots for more comfortable footwear Elizabeth came charging down the hall towards the sitting room, her lady's maid Paula following closely behind.

"Cieeellll!" She cried, "Where is my most handsome Phantomhive!"

She rounded the corner through the doors and into the sitting room, full of force to grab hold of her fiancé as soon as she saw him.

But when she entered the room as saw that he was not alone in the room, and that his guest was another Lady she was immediately embarrassed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her face turning carmine, "I-I didn't realise you... you were… entertaining… Ciel…"

Ciel too was embarrassed, and he stuttered as his cheeks grew hot, "L-lady Heathcliffe… this is Elizabeth Midford… Daughter of Marquis Alexis Midford and Marchioness Francis Midford, and m-my fiancé…"

Lady Heathcliffe welcomed the distraction from her situation and stood happily, curtseying to Elizabeth and smiling genuinely at the flustered young couple.

"Elizabeth this is L-Lady Heathcliffe, daughter of Baron James Heathcliffe."

Elizabeth promptly returned the curtsey and bowed her head, "How do you do?"

Lady Heathcliffe paused before answering but confidently responded, "Well… considering the circumstances."

Ciel looked to his guest after she spoke, wordlessly asking permission to explain her presence.

Without making the gesture awkward the young Lady nodded, and Ciel turned back to his fiancé.

"Lady Heathcliffe is assisting Sebastian and I with a case…"

Elizabeth immediately perked up with interest, "Oh brilliant! Ciel is ever so good at intrigue!"

Ciel wanted to shrink from the praise, his neck started to heat up almost as much as his cheeks as Elizabeth continued.

"I swear I keep testing him with trivia from the latest serial I'd be reading and wouldn't you believe it he'd figure out the whole plot only three issues in!"

She laughed, "Almost ruins the fun in reading them I say!"

Ciel stood uncomfortably while Lady Heathcliffe laughed, "Well, my Lady… I'm certainly at ease with that knowledge… I had my doubts, but after your endorsement I should expect to sleep much easier now."

Elizabeth smiled and walked into the room extending her hands to hold Lady Heathcliffe's.

"Oh I am ever so glad to hear it!"

The two ladies giggled together and politely shook hands, enjoying each other's company as if they'd been friends for years.

Ciel however was less than pleased with the cuteness of the display before him, and he resisted the urge to roll his eye and scoff.

Sebastian leaned to his master and spoke in an even tone as the two ladies now began to chat loudly.

"Shall we begin service?"

Ciel furrowed his brow, "Snake said Baldroy wasn't finished yet?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel caught on, "Very well…"

Turning from his butler Ciel cleared his throat and the two ladies looked at their host.

"Are you both hungry?"

Elizabeth nodded rapidly and Lady Heathcliffe looked at Elizabeth before joining the nodding, the two immediately giggled together like schoolgirls.

"Follow me then to the dining room… Is there anything either of you would like to drink beforehand?"

Elizabeth brought a finger to her lips as she followed Ciel out of the room, "You know." She cried loudly, "I've been dying for a sweet tea."

Sebastian heard the order and turned his head to the blonde lady "The pink one My Lady?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up, "You remembered! Yes that one!"

She turned and placed her hands on Lady Heathcliffe's arm, "You must try it! I swear Sebastian is like a sommelier of tea!"

Lady Heathcliffe laughed and turned to Sebastian as the five of them walked down the hall towards the dining room, "I hope it isn't too much trouble?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Not in the least."

Before departing from the group Sebastian looked to Ciel, "My Lord?" he asked.

"Nothing for me…"

Sebastian wordlessly bowed his head as the party now reached the oak double doors of the grand dining room.

"I shall return with your drinks and entrees shortly."

Ciel nodded as he, Elizabeth, and Lady Heathcliffe, took their seats at the table.

Paula, being Elizabeth's closest confidant remained in the room, but of course she could not sit at table.

Instead she sat behind her lady in a small servant's seat.

Elizabeth had taken a keen interest in Lady Heathcliffe. Someone she immediately regarded as 'interesting'…

Much to Ciel's chagrin…

He had dreaded the two ladies meeting for two reasons, either Elizabeth would have instantly disliked Lady Heathcliffe, or she was going become emphatic with her.

Evidently it was the latter.

"Hopefully Baldroy hasn't ruined the food this time…" Ciel whispered under his breath.

Privately he laughed and enjoyed the comical mental image of Baldroy being hit with a spatula by Sebastian, but before the ladies became too involved in their conversation Sebastian and Snake entered through the service corridor into the dining room, each bearing a silver tray.

Sebastian was first, obviously, and bore the more important beverages, while Snake carried their entrees on a large platter.

There were four plates each with an appropriate portion of cod, rice, and fresh greens.

Sebastian placed the two lady's drinks and stood by as Snake carefully presented each dish to their owner.

As the first plate came down in front of Lady Heathcliffe Sebastian began to explain the food;

"For lunch today we have prepared some freshly caught cod in a Mediterranean style: The fish has been pan seared in a flour mixture of coriander, paprika, cumin, and then coated in freshly squeezed lemon, with a hint of garlic."

Smiling at his obvious handiwork Sebastian began to speak in, as he would say, the true language of cooking; French…

"La salade avec le poisson c'est un jardin aux aubergines." Pausing he switched back to English, "And the whole dish is presented on a bed of Middle-Eastern Mejadra rice."

Ciel nodded indifferently, while Elizabeth and Lady Heathcliffe were momentarily entranced by Sebastian.

His words, the use of French, his obviously intimate knowledge of food…

Every single time he had guests of the fairer sex Ciel noticed that they would all become hypnotised by Sebastian at this same moment of the day, or evening; the explanation of the food.

'Without. Bloody. Fail.' Ciel thought.

"Alright, thank you Sebastian…" he said, a little more forceful than he had intended.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed his head.

Ciel waved his hand dismissively and then turned back to his guests.

The ladies had both begun to eat, and they each had the same expression; it was as if they'd been struck by Cupid's arrow… Their eyes watered and they both nodded knowingly at each other before speaking in unison.

"It's so… good!"

Ciel shook his head and brought his hand to his brow, quietly swearing to himself.

"For Christ's sake…"


	4. Chapter four - The 'Itsy, Bitsie… Spider

Chapter four – The 'Itsy, Bitsie… Spider'

Running along in the darkness of an alley, the night that Lady Heathcliffe was out searching with her maid, three thin figures carried the unconscious body of one Lord, James Heathcliffe.

They had darted away from the pub on Hallam-Strand and down into one of the many shady alcoves that led to the dodgy watering hole.

As soon as they were in the safety of the tight alley they increased their speed. The three men worked with each other in almost perfect unison.

Adding to the echoing noise of their six feet clicking down the stone one coughed and then began speaking, "She saw us!"

Immediately the man behind responded, "She didn't see nothing!"

He huffed loudly while adjusting his grip on elder nobleman's legs.

"Well, she might have seen us…" The third and leader of the three spoke quizzically.

The three were wearing the work clothes of factory men. Not an uncommon sight to see in the evening near Hallam-Strand. But of course it was a simple ruse to ensure that they would be able to move more quickly without arousing any suspicion.

The first to have broken the silence of the alley spoke again, "Do you think we'll have to dump him?" His voice faltered as they leapt over an open sewer grate. "…He didn't have the pendant on him…"

The third of the men shook his head and nearly lost his flat-cap. "We're not leaving it up to chance… We'll bring him to the old warehouse."

The two other men looked at each other knowingly.

The 'old warehouse' was not only a place, but also a euphemism.

In between two large foundries past Bedlam was an old, decrepit East India Company warehouse. These three men as well as many others used the place as location for meetings, trades, and if necessary intimidation.

It was common knowledge amongst lowlifes and criminals that if you valued your skin you stayed well away from the old EIC warehouse and you only ever went there if you were A) Serious, or B) Strapped.

This evening the three men were now carrying their target to the warehouse with one intension, they were going to beat Lord Heathcliffe within an inch of his life and get as much information out of him as possible.

"I like the old warehouse" The second of the three announced.

"Me too" Said the first.

Laughing slightly the last spoke as well, "Me three…"

Now the three brothers were laughing grimly, and each was looking forward to the macabre things that they were about to do to the man they were carrying.

-1-

John Morris lit a cigarette as he stood under the awning of a small shop. He was across the street from the Heathcliffe's townhouse and he eyed the building intently.

He had waited two days and yet James Heathcliffe had yet to fulfil his part of their 'deal'.

As per their last meeting Morris had changed the terms of their 'contract' and was expecting Lord Heathcliffe to deliver a very large sum of money in exchange for several photographs.

The truth was that Mr. Morris was a blackmailer.

And he and his partner had ensnared Lord Heathcliffe totally.

The Lord was an honest man, and a simple man. That is to say he could never devise of a plan which could harm or hurt another person purposefully.

James Heathcliffe was a rare breed of person; honest to a fault, and rather gullible, without an ounce of self-awareness to counterbalance it all. And so he had fallen into a begrudging state; indebted to Mr. Morris and his unknown partner, paying the duo money at regular intervals for the past several months.

'Insurance' Morris would say, 'That so long as you kept paying, my partner and I would ensure that the photographs of Lord Heathcliffe and a… young girl would not get into the 'wrong hands.'

The young girl was not a child, but she was a Lady, and at the time of the photos 'unmarried', the implications and the scandal that the revelation of the photos would bring would certainly see the ruin of Heathcliffe's name, her name, and cause an interest in his personal life that would never cease for as long as he lived.

So, he believed Morris, and he paid.

It was manageable for Heathcliffe, a few hundred pounds every couple of weeks easily were skimmed off the tops of his company's income, his personal accounts, and so on.

It became a simple 'expense' like taxes, or the other, real, insurances on his properties. And he got used to it, clandestinely meeting periodically with Mr. Morris to deliver the thick envelope of small bills.

But their last piece of correspondence was troubling.

In the letter Mr. Morris sent to Heathcliffe he said that they were to meet in London, at the public house on Hallam-Strand to discuss the 'contract'.

Heathcliffe was deeply concerned and he was able to arrange the meeting at the same time as he and his household were due to open their townhouse.

When he did meet with Mr. Morris the blackmailer indicated to him that the 'contract' had the possibility of a permanent exit for Lord Heathcliffe. As they spoke together in the pub that night Morris explained that he and his partner were willing to give the incriminating evidence to Lord Heathcliffe for one final, large, payment.

Heathcliffe gawked at the figure that Morris gave him, but the poor Lord didn't have a choice, and he reluctantly agreed to the new terms.

Morris smiled and finished his pint before leaving the Lord alone at his table. Counting the pound notes in his head gave Morris brusqueness to his stride that he didn't notice how Lord Heathcliffe was looking as he left.

After that, Heathcliffe wasn't seen again… He didn't meet when and where he had agreed with Morris to hand off the money the next day, or the day after that.

So now Morris waited, concerned and nervous outside the Heathcliffe townhouse for his partner to meet him.

It was evening and Lady Heathcliffe's housemaid walked out of the small alley beside the white brick home.

The plainly clothed woman stopped at the edge of the large sidewalk and looked both ways carefully before crossing the street to meet Morris.

Morris took a few more drags on his cigarette hastily as she approached. She crinkled her nose and her face contorted in disgust, "You knows I bloody hate smoke…"

Morris threw the remainder of his cigarette towards the street while he blew the smoke upwards and away from his female companion.

"Yeah I know…"

Looking to either side of the couple the housemaid waited as a gentleman passed the two, tipping his hat to them as he did so.

When the gentleman was out of ear shot the housemaid exclaimed to her partner in a hushed voice; "I thought we's agreed we weren't to kill him!"

Morris shook his head and raised his hands, "I didn't!"

The housemaid looked at him with confusion, "Where the bloody hell has he gone then? Milady is beside herself with grief! You knows she took me with 'er in searching for 'im?"

Morris began rubbing his chin, as she continued.

"I had to hold her ladyship's, _dainty, weak,_ lil' hand as we wasted 'ours goin' street by street yellin; ' _James! James? Oh, my dear James!'_ "

Morris snorted involuntarily at her re-enactment.

Smacking her partner in the chest the housemaid continued, "Is not bloody funny John… We had near every bloody James in London lookin' at us, and then, to make the 'hole thing worse! She got the bleedin' Bobbies involved!"

Morris nodded.

"So what the bloody hell did you do? Did 'e pay the money at least?"

Morris shook his head, "I have no idea! He just… disappeared!"

The housemaid began shaking as she brought a hand to her brow.

"Oh John… this isn't good…"

Morris nodded and took a deep breath. "He wouldn't have… gone to someone would he?"

The housemaid looked up at her partner, "Like 'who?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… like us?"

The demure housemaid squinted at her partner, "the man's about as meek as a lame duck… he'd had a better chance of gettin' gutted by Jack the 'ripper than going to someone like us for anyfing…"

She shook her head and punched her partners arm, finishing her response, "Come on now; don't be bloody daft…"

Morris furrowed his brow, taking an accusatory tone, "Well you're the one who's been in the house the whole time! What's been going on there? Did he say anything? Notice you were stealing shit?"

"I've been dealing with the crying Lady for three days John! You daft Yankee, cause you just had to drop some highborn tuft!"

Rolling his eyes Morris repeated, "I didn't kill him. I didn't do anything!"

The housemaid agreed with her American partner, "Oh yeah? Didn't do nothin' is about right. I came up with the plan! I got the bloody pictures; I'm the one who got all them letters."

Morris looked around embarrassed, "Okay, okay! Shut it! What if someone hears us?"

The housemaid calmed down slightly as she paused, "Alright… alright…"

"What about the Lady? Is she in there now?"

The maid shook her head, "No, she's left, headed out a few hours ago… She left a note for the 'oushold. Apparently she's gone and taken the train out to someone who, 'can help return our James.'"

Morris' expression changed, their simple scheme and hopes of one last job was quickly becoming worse and worse.

"I've seen 'er writing letters for some ponce named 'Phantomhive' or some such bollocks… What is with these rich-ies and their stupid names…"

Morris furrowed his brow, "Wait! Who? Phantomhive?"

The maid leaned back from her partner as he took a step closer to her, "Yeah? Lord C. Phantomhive or somefing…"

Morris' eyes dropped, and he backed up until his back hit the glass window of the shop.

"Oh god damn…"

The maid furrowed her brow again, "Wha? What's with you all of a sudden? You know this Phantom chap or somefing?"

Morris shook his head and his neatly brushed hair began to fall out of place, his stress was causing him to sweat profusely, and his collar felt oppressively tight against his throat.

"I know of him… He's the one who killed, or at least had Azzurro Vanel and his whole family taken out…"

"Wha?" She exclaimed.

"Okay… I don't know for sure but Azzurro and this Phantomhive Lord was in business or something and Azzurro tried to pull one over the young Phantomhive."

The housemaid rubbed her nose as she listened, and Morris continued, "Next thing that happens is Scotland Yard starts fishing Vanel-Family enforcers out of the Thames and Azzurro isn't seen alive again…"

Morris reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out his small cigarette tin and matches.

"After that then the other Italians were pushed out and then this Lau character and his Chinese company started to take over, that was almost a year ago…"

The housemaid took a deep breath.

"That was almost a year ago…"

Lighting another cigarette Morris finally concluded with the last bit he knew about this story from the criminal underworld, "This Lau chink… He's friends with Phantomhive…"

Exhaling past his partner Morris stared off down the deserted nighttime street.

The cobblestone echoed with the voices of people and the hooves of distant horses, quietly the ambience of the street began to grow.

A few beats of this quiet the housemaid's voice spoke with an even, serious, tone.

"So this Lord… he's dangerous then?"

Morris nodded and slowly stood back away from the wall, "He's more than dangerous, he's an animal… they call him 'the dog'…"

The maid rubbed her eyes, "Then what's the connection? What are we gonna do?"

Morris brought a finger to touch his lips. As he spoke he exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, "Well… I don't know… But we're going to have to be careful that's for sure…"

-2-

"That was divine!" Lady Heathcliffe announced. Finishing her lunch she took a sip of her sweet tea and sighed before Elizabeth took up her own cup.

Lady Heathcliffe nodded.

"I'm sure this'll sound silly… but. Sebastian?" She turned to the butler and he raised his brow as if to say 'yes?'

"I've had a rough few days, and while it was just food… I must say that the hospitality you and Lord Phantomhive have shown me are…"

"Is… making a world of difference."

She smiled earnestly, "truly, you have my thanks…"

Ciel nodded and respectfully smiled and Sebastian placed his hand on his chest as he bowed at the praise.

Elizabeth finished her drink and returned the cup to the table before speaking, "I do so agree my lady! Sebastian and his staff always cook the greatest of meals!"

Elizabeth giggled, "It's one of the best things I look forward to after Ciel and I are married!"

Ciel cringed and quickly turned his attention to playing with several grains of rice with his fork.

"Indeed…" he whispered under his breath before placing the fork back down and bringing his elbow to the edge of the table.

Sebastian looked on and smiled to himself as he had a first row seat to his master's embarrassment.

"Oh I just picture it my lady… Sebastian helping with the children! We gathering around a table just like this, talking, laughing… Oh… What was it you said earlier?"

Lady Heathcliffe looked on in interest as Elizabeth continued, "Divine! Yes…" Elizabeth sighed wistfully as she pictured her future aloud. "Simply divine…"

The two ladies nodded quietly and Sebastian quickly interjected before they started speaking again, "Would anyone care for desserts?"

Elizabeth perked up and laid her hand on top of Lady Heathcliffe's, "Oh my lady! You must have one with me!"

The lady looked nervously towards her host, "I suppose…? Your Lordship, would you be joining us?"

Looking across to the young lord Elizabeth, Lady Heathcliffe, and Sebastian noticed that Ciel's eye was now closed and he had his chin in his hand. He had obviously withdrawn himself from the conversation and the moment so entirely that he didn't hear the question.

Snake, positioned against the wall behind his employer received a cue from Sebastian and took a few steps to the side of the table.

Poking his lord in the shoulder Ciel's eye immediately shot open.

"Sorry! What? I mean yes, yes indeed."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and kicked Ciel's leg underneath the table.

"Ciel! Don't ruin this today!" She whispered.

Lady Heathcliffe brought a hand to her mouth to hide a smile.

"If you don't mind me saying, you two act as if you're already married!"

Ciel's mouth opened and his eyebrow rose in disbelief as he stuttered.

Elizabeth turned back to Lady Heathcliffe and her expression was elated, "R-really?" She finally managed. Then she squealed in excitement and extended her hands to wrap around Lady Heathcliffe's left arm. Though their chairs separated them Elizabeth did her best to hug her new friend from a seated position.

Sebastian's lips curled as he tried his best not to laugh. Sensing his insubordination Ciel turned to Sebastian and the butler's face immediately became stone-serious.

"Bring me some cake…" he said sternly.

Mumbling under his breath Ciel decided to give Sebastian something truly disgusting to do in the near future for laughing at him.

Before leaving the room Sebastian turned to Snake and motioned that he was to follow, "Snake, I'll need your aid bringing the cake to table if you please."

The footman nodded and followed the handsome Sebastian out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

-3-

Pacing in his study a young lord began breathing heavily while his butler looked on in bemused concern.

"Patience Your Highness… Work like this takes time…"

The boy shook his head as he began taking off his purple frock coat.

"This is normal Your Highness. I don't understand why you're so vexed…"

Throwing the coat over one of the thick wingback chairs he turned to face his butler.

"This has been far too long Claude!" The boy yelled, his concern and anxiety easily showed through his voice.

Realising that he had spoken too loud and too emotionally the lord tried to collect himself. In his head he repeated three words: 'Dignity… Poise… Control…'

Each was a quality that the boy's butler was attempting to have the lord learn through his private tutors.

While he detested the lessons, and he loathed some of the old male teachers, the young lord was consciously trying to make an effort of maintaining the grace of his new class.

'Dignified… Poised…'

As he took deep breaths and tried to slow his thoughts the lord turned around and walked to the study's large window.

He took a moment and confidently reset his voice, "These bloody triplets always make a mess of things…"

Claude adjusted his glasses and smirked, he had to admit that his young lord was correct. The triplets did often make a _bloody_ mess of things indeed.

"But they always get the job done Your Highness."

The young lord turned to roll his eyes, "And who ends up paying more for that then necessary?"

Claude averted his gaze downwards and stifled another smirk, "I thought Your Highness didn't care about monetary concerns? 'Moldy old notes fit for goats' I recall you saying once sir."

The lord immediately furrowed his brow and crossed the distance between servant and master.

"Shut your mouth Claude." He got uncomfortably close to his servant, but the tall and imposing butler did not move. "Or perhaps I ought to have someone shut it for you?"

The lord turned back away from his servant and began walking to his desk. He raised his voice and began to repeat himself, "I don't like this Claude… I don't like it at all!"

Claude nodded and straightened out his coat, "I understand sir…"

"It's been three days…"

Claude repeated himself, "I understand…"

The young lord put a hand on his hip while he took hold of a teacup with the other. Raising the beautiful china to his mouth he spoke once more, "I don't like it…"

The butler looked out one of the study's windows at the wind blowing through a nearby tree and he took a breath.

"Would you prefer service in the dining room or in here Your Highness?"

Finishing his tea and returning the cup to its saucer the young lord turned back to face Claude.

"May as well be in here… That blasted fool Aleistor keeps writing to me, endeavouring to; 'keep up relations with my beloved cousin.' So I'll have to give him a response…"

Walking around his desk the young lord sighed as he plopped himself down into his chair. "Lest we have him sniffing up my bloody skirt as well…"

Claude smiled and bowed his head. "Very well, Your Highness."


	5. Chapter five - The Unexpected Guest

Chapter five – The Unexpected Guest

Tanaka walked down the corridor from the manor's green sitting room, leaving the Funtom representative for only the briefest of moments. The final detail of the representative's visit to the Phantomhive estate required the assent and signature Ciel in order to go forwards.

After having made certain of the 'particulars' as Ciel described them, the aged and skilled Tanaka helped simplify and streamline many of the concerns that the representative had come to the estate with.

The young solicitor was disappointed that he was unable to catch a glimpse of his elusive and mysterious Phantomhive employer but he was pleasantly surprised that Tanaka was as astute and sharp as he was.

Despite his senior appearance and careful movements the old Tanaka was still a contender in the world of management and enterprise.

With a dossier under his arm Tanaka took hold of the brass handle to the dining room and opened the ornate wooden door.

As he entered the room he cleared his throat and cheerfully spoke, "Good afternoon ladies!"

Upon seeing the old and cheerful butler Elizabeth immediately smiled and placed her fork back down on her dessert plate.

"Tanaka!" She exclaimed, "I was wondering where they were keeping you!"

She giggled, "I hope my Ciel hasn't been making you work too hard?"

Tanaka simply smiled back at Elizabeth, tactfully avoiding her question, before smiling to Ciel's other guest, the one he recalled seeing outside the manor earlier. Courteously Lady Heathcliffe returned the acknowledgement with a polite bow of the head.

After observing these niceties Tanaka made his way, with his typical purposeful stride, towards Ciel, whose eye looked at him with interest.

At the moment Ciel's mouth was full with a large bite of white-cake and he couldn't yet speak. Noticing this Tanaka filled, what would have otherwise been an awkward void, "I regret to interrupt your desert, but I must steal your host for but a moment."

Ciel nodded and quickly took a drink from his teacup to wash down the sugary treat.

Taking the dossier from under his arm and opening it Tanaka placed the document down beside his plate for Ciel to read, and sign.

While his lord briefly went over the end summary of the document Tanaka produced from his jacket a fountain pen.

Elizabeth and Lady Heathcliffe looked on with interest as they saw Tanaka did not pull out from his person an inkwell for Ciel to dip into.

Holding the pen out to Ciel the young lord took it without raising his eye from the paper. Removing the cap he nodded as he finally reached the end of the document.

"Excellent." He said before giving the page his signature of approval.

Elizabeth and Lady Heathcliffe watched, fascinated, never before having seen a fountainpen with its own self-contained inkwell.

Replacing the cap on the pen he handed it back to Tanaka and the older butler recollected the dossier.

Looking across the small table to his guests Ciel furrowed his brow at their expressions, "what seems to be the matter? I'm sorry for conducting business whilst you're here but-"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, no. That pen. Tanaka? Might I see it?"

Tanaka nodded and walked towards Lady Midford to give her the small novelty.

"Is this new?" She asked as she looked at the modern pen.

Ciel pushed out his lip as he thought, "I uh... I wouldn't know? Tanaka? Is it a new pen?"

Tanaka nodded as he closed the dossier. "It is rather new yes my lady. I cannot remember the name of the proprietor that I purchased them from but I can safely say that it's a wonderful invention."

Lady Heathcliffe looked on with interest as Elizabeth removed the cap on the plain black pen.

"Paula, do you have any paper on your person?" She spoke to her lady's maid behind her.

"Oh!" Paula announced as she began ruffling through the pockets of her jacket and dress.

"Here you are my lady!" She announced as she handed Elizabeth a small 'Midford' calling-card.

Flipping the ornate piece of stationary over Elizabeth wrote her own name with a 'modern' fountainpen for the first time.

"Oh, that's so novel!" She exclaimed, "Paula, make a note! I need to buy one of these!"

"You can have that one Elizabeth." Ciel said, "I have more than the one I'm sure, Tanaka?"

The aged butler nodded, "Certainly my lord."

"Ciel thank you, it's actually so useful I must say, my hands always get so black from when I write letters so this will be perfect!"

Lady Heathcliffe nodded, "That is a wonderful new invention. I should get my James to…"

She stopped, and Ciel narrowed his eye at her briefly.

Quickly she looked down and became emotional, bringing her napkin to her eyes as she sobbed.

Elizabeth, who was still fascinated by the novelty of the pen, immediately became concerned at her new friend's sudden turn and quickly put the pen on the table before moving closer to Lady Heathcliffe.

"My lady! Whatever is the matter?"

Lady Heathcliffe avoided Ciel's gaze and spoke into her hands as she wiped her eyes.

"I just… I am ever so worried about my father… I'm sorry I just… I had this vision of him being, hurt or, lost somewhere horrible and I… I'm sorry Lady Midford…"

Elizabeth shook her head as she rubbed Lady Heathcliffe's arm, "Please… I know how I'd be if my father was missing! And call me Lizzy."

Lady Heathcliffe nodded, and wiped the corner of her eye with her napkin, "You're too kind,"

She looked to Tanaka who had immediately become taken with paternal concern, and then to Paula who had come up beside Elizabeth and was nodding as her lady rubbed Heathcliffe's arm.

"Please you're all too kind…"

Elizabeth looked away from Lady Heathcliffe briefly to give Paula an order, "Paula, the bells!"

Immediately the lady's maid nodded and brought to hand two small hand-held sleigh bells. Shaking her hands rhythmically she smiled while announcing; "Jingle, jingle, jingle!"

Lady Heathcliffe giggled through a sob at the comical sight, and Elizabeth tried her best to assure her new friend, "Whenever I'm taken to melancholy, my faithful Paula always has her bells to cheer me up."

Elizabeth nodded before adding, "In fact I believe music and laughter can always help raise the spirits."

Paula nodded at her lady's words and offered her own endorsement of the practise, "Be it a stormy day," Elizabeth nodded.

"A canceled party," Elizabeth nodded again, "or a day she couldn't see Ciel." Elizabeth stopped mid nod and looked back at her lady's maid embarrassed, "Paula!" she whispered.

"I can always cheer up her ladyship with a little music!"

Lady Heathcliffe nodded and smiled though her eyes were poufy and her cheeks and nose were red. "I wish my maid was as sensitive as yours my lad-"she stopped, "Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled at the use of her nickname, for her it sealed the fact that they were now 'friends' though of course they barely knew one another.

Seeing that the sudden emotional situation had cooled down Tanaka nodded to the ladies and then to Ciel before leaving.

While Ciel's body acted automatically and he dismissed his aged butler he was in deep thought and doing everything he could to automate his movements so as to remain unnoticed.

He was stuck on something that Lady Heathcliffe had said.

Tanaka wouldn't have noticed, Elizabeth certainly didn't notice, and Sebastian was currently in the kitchen with Snake, and Baldroy.

But Ciel definitely heard it, and he knew that Lady Heathcliffe knew too.

'My James…' She'd said, and then immediately stopped, then the emotional outburst… 'My James…' Ciel repeated in his head.

Deep in thought Ciel didn't notice the return of Sebastian and he didn't hear his butler's question as to another cup of tea.

-1-

Walking out of the dining room and back down the corridor to the entrance hall Tanaka made his way to the green sitting room and the waiting Funtom representative.

Returning the signed dossier to the young solicitor Tanaka apologised for his tardiness.

The two then exchanged pleasantries and shook hands. The business of the company now concluded for the day, Tanaka showed the handsome clerk out of the manor and to his waiting carriage.

Now Tanaka had to return to his office and go over the household accounts, adding the new updates from the meeting to all their appropriate places.

It was tedious, but in a strange way Tanaka liked and enjoyed the sight of the Phantomhive's interests squared away and secured.

-2-

"Ciel, I must stay with your guest!" Elizabeth announced as Sebastian poured the next round of tea.

Raising an eyebrow Ciel began to think reactively.

"But… Did you not have an engagement, or a party, rather, in York?"

Elizabeth waved her right hand at Ciel playfully and turned to look at Lady Heathcliffe. Placing her left hand over top of the noblewoman's in a display of solidarity and familiarity.

"There'll be more parties and more outings to be had I'm sure!"

Lady Heathcliffe's expression lightened at the pleasant gesture as Elizabeth continued.

"Besides, I was only really going to York as a matter of habit, my girlfriends are ever so loud, some even insist on bringing two lady's maids when they go out!"

The young Lizzy giggled, "So it's quite a loud gaggle of girls, and… oh." She sighed, "I really don't feel like taking a train to go and see them today…"

Lady Heathcliffe laughed as she brought her napkin to her mouth.

Ciel looked to Sebastian and the two had an unspoken understanding, each was thinking the same thing; 'Would this be a problem?'

Sebastian gave the slightest shake of his head from side to side. His black bangs swung lightly as he moved forwards, pouring tea into Lizzy's cup.

With that assurance Ciel took charge as host and decided.

"I had intended to invite Lady Heathcliffe to stay for the evening, and if she wished, to stay here throughout the course of my investigation. Lizzy if you'd like you could also stay, and actually" he paused and readjusted his position in his seat. "You'd be helping me greatly."

Lizzy excitedly raised her brow; she always loved the prospect of helping her beloved beau. "Oh that'd be wonderful Ciel!"

Ciel smirked and continued, "Since I'd be a rather poor host; working while Lady Heathcliffe stayed. I wouldn't be able to extend her proper hospitality. It would be –"

Lizzy interrupted and nodded furiously, "I accept! Oh there's so much we can do!"

Ciel was irked at the interruption but nodded in gratitude nonetheless.

"Thank you Elizabeth…" he looked to Lady Heathcliffe and he became puzzled at her expression.

"Oh, that is if you have no objections my lady?"

Shaking her head the young woman cleared her throat, "No, none my lord."

Sebastian replaced the teapot to the table and spoke, "I shall have two guest rooms prepared immediately."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian placed his hand on his chest before bowing his head.

-3-

Below the dignified luncheon, a rather undignified discussion was currently being had in the kitchen…

Bard leaned back against the kitchen island as he lit another cigarette. "So like… that's how snakes mate then huh?"

His phobia of the slithering reptiles was dulling the longer he was in their presence, and between the cooking and bringing the service to the dining room Snake and Bard had started talking about a variety of benign topics.

Eventually Bard's curiosity got the better of him and he asked something he had always wondered since Snake's arrival.

"How do those slippery things, like… you know, do it?"

Snake, at first had no idea what Bard was saying and instead was trying his best not to burn his hands as he picked up a boiled kettle.

Taking a moment the young footman searched his vocabulary for the best way to explain the process.

And then, between carrying trays and kettles of boiled water up to the table Snake described the intricate process of snake breeding.

Sebastian had overheard some of the conversation and shook his head, he didn't know what the hell they were talking about and he didn't want to know.

But when Snake was finished, Bard could safely say his curiosity had been sated.

For quite a while, he may add.

After leaving the guests upstairs and making his way down the service stairs Sebastian could see that the two men were now quiet and standing idle.

Announcing his arrival Sebastian spoke cheekily, "Ah finished your husbandry lesson I see?"

Bard laughed as he exhaled smoke and Snake looked at Sebastian expectantly.

"Indeed…" he paused.

"Now Snake we need to make ready two guest rooms. When Mey-Rin has finished with her current assignment I'd like the two of you to see to that, if you please."

Snake nodded and turned to make his way down the hall towards the store room that Mey-Rin was loudly working in.

Turning to Bard, Sebastian smiled and then the cook stepped forwards from his leaning position and stood upright awaiting his orders.

"Bard, if you could get Finny from outside; tell him to direct Lady Midford's driver to the stables. If he's hungry make him a lunch. But tonight both he and Lady Elizabeth's maid Paula will be joining us for servant's dinner. Lady Elizabeth and Lady Heathcliffe are staying the night."

Bard nodded, "Understood Sebastian."

Nodding Sebastian continued, "Good. I'll be back upstairs with the guests and Ciel should any of you need me."

Bard bowed his head as Sebastian turned around and exited the kitchen, making his way back up the service stairwell.

Adjusting his hair Sebastian took a breath as he walked stair after stair back up.

Pausing before the last step he felt a strange urge in his chest and he noticed something. The pendant in his waistcoat pocket was heavier now. It felt like it was a lead weight.

Apprehensively he reached into the small pocket and tentatively wrapped his gloved hand around the item.

Slowly and carefully he brought it out and into the candlelight of the stairwell.

The service stairwell from the kitchen closest to the dining room had no windows and was lit instead by several sconces.

The bright yellow light became muted at the arrival of the mysterious weighted pendant.

Sebastian felt uneasy at the sight of it.

It was rather plain, no ornament display, or engraved symbols were on the dull metal.

The chain that the pendant hung from was not original, it was nickel, but it was turning green from where the pendant touched it.

Sebastian knew it was magic… it had to have been. But… how did Lord Heathcliffe get it? And more importantly how did Lady Heathcliffe _actually_ get it.

There was much in her story that wasn't true, either by omission or commission. But the point was she was hiding something, or several things…

But it bothered Sebastian that she had this strange trinket… For reasons he couldn't articulate.

'What are you really?' He thought.

He brought the small item closer to his eyes and he leaned closer to the wall sconce.

Barely visible to the naked eye and almost completely worn away was actually a small etched inscription around the edge of the magical pendant.

It wasn't a script he could recognise.

'It looks like Greek, but it's not… perhaps…'

He eyed it over several times more before the back of his mind reminded him of his occupation as butler.

Trying to shake off the malaise that the pendant had brought Sebastian returned it to his waistcoat pocket and began walking down the service corridor towards the dining room.

When Sebastian returned to the room he smiled at Elizabeth and looked to each person in the room discerning if they were in need of anything.

Ciel and Lady Heathcliffe were in discussion and nearly everyone had finished their dessert.

Lady Heathcliffe looked at Sebastian for a brief moment almost knowingly.

At first the eye contact was harmless and Sebastian barely registered it, but then he looked again at the guest and she returned her eyes to Ciel.

Elizabeth now interjected into the conversation and Ciel tried to get Sebastian's attention.

"Sebastian."

The voices in the room were distant, dull, and muted to Sebastian's ears.

"Sebastian…"

Instead he stood almost transfixed on Lady Heathcliffe.

"Sebastian!" Ciel finally raised his voice.

Snapping to the butler looked to his employer and then to each of the concerned persons in the room.

"Oh…" he stuttered, "Y-yes my lord. My apologies I was… It shan't happen again I assure you."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrow in severe concern before he asked his question, "Elizabeth wishes to take Lady Heathcliffe on a tour, are there any areas of the estate indisposed at the moment?"

Sebastian took a second to collect his thoughts and he responded, "I have Mey-Rin making ready your guest rooms, but other than that the house ought to be free and clear of restrictions."

Elizabeth nodded happily and pushed her chair backwards, "That settles that then!"

Holding out her hand to her new friend, Lady Heathcliffe stood and took hold of the small ivory coloured hand.

"Ciel, we're off! As always thank you Sebastian for a wonderful service."

Ciel pushed back his chair and stood courteously as the two ladies left and Paula followed closely behind.

As soon as they were out of the room and down the hallway out of earshot Ciel turned to Sebastian, his face of concern having returned.

"What was that?"

Sebastian shook his head and reached into his pocket for the pendant.

Removing it again he laid it down on the table and took a step back from it.

"My lord… There is something about this trinket, and Lady Heathcliffe."

Ciel nodded and then looked to the dark item on the table.

"She slipped up during lunch as well."

Sebastian looked away from the item and at Ciel "How so?"

"She called her father, 'my James'."

Sebastian nodded.

"I don't believe he's her father…"

Ciel shook his head, "I don't either." He paused before rubbing his lip with a finger. In a concerned voice he continued, "Do you think I should be worried about her being with Elizabeth?"

Sebastian looked out the door of the dining room and furrowed his brow.

"Not quite… Paula is with them, and they're in the manor… I don't see what she could do or why she'd do it…"

Ciel moved his hand to his chin and he nodded.

"Come we need to begin our work in the office."

Sebastian nodded. "I must clear the table-"

"Call up Bard, get him to do it. I need you with me now, while the details are still fresh. And bring that evil thing." Ciel pointed to the pendant on the table before walking towards the open doors and out the room.

Sebastian picked up one of the napkins on the table and wrapped the pendant in it.

Placing it into his pocket he began to walk to the servant bell in the wall to call Bard when he heard the sound of ripping material.

The interior of his waistcoat pocket ripped away and the sound was followed by a dull thud as the pendant landed onto the carpeted floor.

Sebastian stopped midstride and stared downwards.

Ciel poked his head back into the room and was about to speak when he saw Sebastian standing motionless.

"Sebastian, what is it?"

"Ciel stay there!"

Ciel's expression dropped and he froze.

"Do not come in here… Shut the door now!"

The young lord's eye shot open widely and he wordlessly complied. He grabbed both handles of the double doors and pulled them shut as fast as he could.

Ciel reached into his coat and pulled his Webley revolver from its holster.

Cocking the hammer of his pistol Ciel quietly stepped back from the double doors of the dining room.

From behind the thick oak he heard what sounded like the wail of a creature.

Then there was a loud crash, and even louder banging. Rhythmically the banging increased in severity and something hit the doors.

Bringing his free hand up to brace his weapon Ciel took aim at the doors and waited. He moved his heels and positioned his legs into a shooting stance and he calmed his breathing.

'In through the nose, out through the mouth…' Ciel began to repeat.

His arms remained rigid as he stared down the wooden doors.

Sebastian's voice could barely be heard on the other side. Though it was muffled Ciel could tell that he wasn't speaking English…

"What is going on in there Sebastian?" Ciel called.

There was loud grunting and more banging until Ciel could hear another voice in the room.

It was screeching, and loud… It didn't so much speak as it did cry.

Ciel's heart began to beat faster and faster.

He was scared… and he didn't know what to do… or what the hell was going on.

He heard Sebastian groan and it sounded like he was in great pain.

Ciel had to do something, and he wasn't going to stand idly.

"Sebastian I'm coming in there!"

Ciel took a deep breath and moved quickly at the doors, raising his foot and kicking them open with his momentum.

The room had been trashed; the table was broken in, the china was smashed, the wallpaper had been ripped and there was blue flames surrounding the small pendant on the floor.

Sebastian was being pressed against a wall and he was holding back the arms of a black skinned, shadowy, creature.

It was huge, larger than Sebastian. It looked like it was made of smoke; light seemed to avoid the creature and instead bent around it.

You couldn't see through it even though it looked like it was made of moving smoke...

Sebastian looked to his master and yelled as he struggled with the being.

"Ciel, shoot the pendant!"

Ciel looked on in horror at the evil creature that stood attacking his butler. At first he was too startled to do anything even though he heard Sebastian's voice.

Thankfully Sebastian repeated himself, "Shoot the pendant Ciel!"

Snapping back to Ciel nodded and looked down towards the circle of blue flame surrounding the small metal trinket and he raised his pistol.

Aiming down the bead at the small target Ciel pulled the trigger and scored a direct hit on the small item.

Immediately the flames extinguished and the creature disappeared, as if it had been blown away by wind.

Sebastian relaxed off the wall and took a moment to collect his breath.

His jacket, shirt, and waistcoat had been ripped in several places and his face had been cut.

Ciel looked around the room before looking back to his butler.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded and took a few steps forwards to the metal pendant on the floor.

It was now pierced by a small hole very nearly through the centre of the oval item.

"What the hell was that?!" Ciel then said.

Sebastian picked up the metal pendant and looked to his master.

"You do not want to know…"

He took a breath, "But if it has anything to do with Heathcliffe's disappearance he's in a very serious danger…"


End file.
